


It's a bird! It's a plane! It's....

by rashisama



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: Just a "Super" fluffy drabble
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	It's a bird! It's a plane! It's....

You and Henry were expecting! Finally yours and Henry’s dreams were coming true!

The announcement was met with rapturous excitement from both families and everyone was waiting to see if there would be another Cavill boy or would you break tradition and have a girl on the first try.

You were brainstorming ways to reveal the news when Henry’s hair caught your eye.

Fresh out of the shower, his hair had the iconic “Superman Curl”. While he didn’t sport it in the movies it was adorning the comic books and posters scattered around the house.

“Hen? Babe?"you called.

He stopped mid yawn and step and sped over to your side, Kal hot on his heels.

"Are you ok?? Is it the baby???” he frantically asked. Kal was asking the same in his way.

“Calm down babe,” you giggled “I’m fine, I just had an idea!”

“Oh, what is it?” he asked flopping down on the couch next to you after nudging Kal to sit at your feet.

“For the gender reveal, I’m to curious to wait. So I think we should know first and reveal it to our families.”

“Sounds good, I’m impatient too,” he chuckled, rubbing your belly. “How do you want to reveal it to everyone?”

You bit your lip and grinned, reaching out a finger to tug at the recalcitrant curl. Henry went slightly cross eyed looking at your finger and then raised an inquisitive eyebrow at you.

To say Henry loved the idea was an understatement, he was 110% on board and was ready to execute the plan like, yesterday.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the day was here, you had your doctors appointment confirming the gender the other day.

Your family and friends were waiting in the back yard. Henry’s brothers were taking bets with boy winning 4-1. You were wearing a loose green dress , matching Henry’s button down shirt.

The picnic tables were laden with food and a multitude of cupcakes in blue and pink.

There was a big black box at the center of the joy.

After mingling with your loved ones you and Henry took up your posts by the box.

“Ok everyone, it’s time!” you shouted over the chatter.

Cell phones and cameras were pulled out poised to capture every moment.

You and Henry each placed a hand on the box, grabbing the handles that you had attached for ease of opening.

Henry winked at you before starting the countdown.

“5….4….3….2….1….!!! It’s a!!!!!”

Together you opened the box and looked up, but nothing came out.

You looked at Henry with a twinkle in your eye.

There were murmurs through the crowd as your respective mothers walked up with concern.

You looked out towards the crowd, “Everyone, I’m sorry, everything is ok, I promise, it’s just….wait…what’s that?”

You pointed at the sky and everyone turned following your finger.

“It’s a bird!” You exclaimed

“No! It’s a plane!” Henry was having a hard time holding back his smile.

“It’s a girl!!!” You shouted together as Henry opened his button down like Clark Kent revealing a pink t-shirt.

Your mothers were the first to turn around in shock as you and Henry laughed. The little girl was already so loved, as evidenced by the smiles and tears all around.

Before they left, everyone agreed. It was a “Super” gender reveal!


End file.
